Various radio frequency (RF) applications may share communication frequencies during transmission. Accordingly, an RF receiver or a receiver portion of an RF transceiver may need to deal with a presence of large interfering signals lying within the passband that corresponds to a communication channel of interest. These interfering signals may have originated from users in adjacent channels and/or from transmission sources which may be relatively far removed in frequency from the channel of interest but whose large transmission power may still cause significant interference problems. These interfering signals may be referred to as blockers, and their relative frequency and/or detected power to that of the desired signal may vary based on transmission scheme and/or operational conditions. The effect of interfering signals in the channel of interest may result in, for example, bit error rate (BER) degradation in digital RF systems and audible and/or visible signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) degradation in analog RF systems.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.